1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to suturing incisions, and more specifically, to the use of sutures for closing incisions in vessels and organs within a body, and cutting the ends of a suture once it has drawn together tissue portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surgeons frequently encounter the need to close incisions, wounds, or otherwise join tissue portions with a suture. After passing the suture through the tissue portions, the surgeon must tie the suture to draw the tissue portions together and prevent them from separating. When sutures are tied in a region having restricted access, such as the end of a tissue tract leading to an artery, the surgeon is presented with special challenges. Typically, the knot is formed outside the patient and then is pushed towards those tissue portions to be joined together.
Once a knot has been positioned against tissue portions such that they are securely fastened together, however, the surgeon must cut back the ends of the suture. This procedure can be difficult when using conventional instruments, particularly where access is limited. A reliable suture cutting procedure is needed whereby a surgeon can rapidly and accurately trim back the strands from a knot.